


[podfic] Mating Rituals in the Pegasus Galaxy

by reena_jenkins



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Aliens Tried To Make Them Do It, Crack, Jell-O, M/M, Podfic, Tropes, originally posted in 2010
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: My attempt to cram every single cliche in the aliens-make-them playbook into fifteen pages of story.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	[podfic] Mating Rituals in the Pegasus Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Littera Abactor (thefourthvine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefourthvine/pseuds/Littera%20Abactor). Log in to view. 



**Coverartist:** [](https://cybel.livejournal.com/profile)[**cybel**](https://cybel.livejournal.com/)

**Warnings:** Crack, Tropes, Aliens Made Them Do It, Aliens Tried To Make Them Do It, Jell-O, originally posted in 2010

**Length:** 00:35:35

**Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SGA\)%20_Mating%20Rituals%20in%20the%20Pegasus%20Galaxy_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
